Ask Ib and Garry!
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: Here's a talk show I made just for you Ib fans. Hope you like it!
1. I'm Mary, I'm Gary, and I'm Ib!

**A story about Ib?! What's this doing here?! Well I know! I love this game and decided to make a fanfiction about it! That's why it's here! Enjoy!**

"Hi! I'm Emily Parks! Okay, guys! Here's our new internet show, Ask Ib and Garry! Here, you can ask any question you want for them! Just put your question in the reviews and say who it's for! All questions will be answered." said a pretty blonde girl with a microphone sitting on an orange couch. On another couch next to her was a wider orange couch that had a man in a tattered black jacked and a cute girl sitting next to each other. There was an empty seat next to the girl.

(Seriously. If you have a question for them, put it in the reviews and it will be answered. Some exceptions though. Dirty questions will NOT be answered.)

"Here we are with Ib and Garry! But we also have special guest, Mary! Come on out Mary!" Emily said, welcoming Mary. *Mary comes out and sits down in the empty seat next to Ib, smiling.*

"I must say, Marry. That is a beautiful green dress you have." Emily complemented.

"Why thank you! My father painted it himself." Mary said. There was an awkward silence that lasted about five seconds. "Well then. Shouldn't we get started?" Emily asked.

"I'm ready." Ib said. "As am I." Garry said. "Yeah! I'm so excited to be here!" Mary exclaimed. "And we're excited to have you here!" Emily told her.

"Alrighty then! First question. Ib: How did you feel when you first met Garry? Were you afraid?" Emily asked.

"It was a little scary. I didn't know if he was like those paintings or if he would attack me like they would. But I think he was scared of me more than I was scared of him." Ib giggled a little and made Garry blush. Mary also giggled.

"Okay, next question. Gary: Why don't you like bunnies?" Emily asked.

"I just don't! Why do you think they're cute?" Garry asked.

"I don't know. They just are." Emily said.

"Next question. Mary: Why didn't you like Garry as much as Ib?" Emily asked.

"Well. I guess I had more in common with Ib. I mean, we are about the same age." Mary answered.

"Next question. Ib and Garry: Was there any special painting in the gallery you liked because it was pretty or the colours were nice?" Emily asked.

"Hm...Well, I kind of liked the hanged man." Garry said.

"Um...It wasn't in the gallery, but I liked the milk puzzle. Though it wasn't colourful or-"

"What did you say Ib?" Garry asked since she was talking kind of quiet.

"Uh- I liked the cat painting! I-it as cute..." she said.

"Okay, next question. Ib: What do you think about Garry? Will you marry him in the future?" Emily asked.

"I love Garry! When I grow up I'm going to marry him!" Ib said. (Keep in mind that Ib is like 6 and Garry is like 22.)

Garry looked at Ib. "Ib, please."

"Next question. Ib, Garry, and Mary: Do you have cute pet names for each other?" Emily asked.

"No, I just call them Ib and Mary." Garry said.

At the same time Mary and Ib said "Garbear!"

"Guys, NO." Gary told them.

"Next question. Mary: What do you think of dolls?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I LOVE dolls! They're so cute!" Mary said.

"Well, that's all we have time for today! Tune in next time!" Emily said and all four of them left, talking to each other.

**Thanks for watching!**


	2. Mary's back!

**New chapter, more questions! And BuddingLeaf: What's Tumbler? I just was on youtube. I did not expect to get questions so fast, but I did! I'm glad you guys like it! And about the age thing, sorry. I got it wrong. Ib is 9, and Garry is 15-18 years old. But can you blame me? Ib doesn't know very many words, and when they stood next to each other in the mirror, Ib looked so tiny! And Garry is really tall. So...yeah.**

*Emily sits down on the same orange couch she sat in on the last show.*

"Hello people! Here we are again with Ib and Garry. It seems you guys all had more questions for Marry so she's back as well." Emily said and gestured to the three sitting on the couch next to her.

This time Mary was in between the other two.

"Well guys, I have some questions for you. You ready to answer?" Emily asked.

"I'm ready. I look forward to this!" Mary said.

"I guess..." Garry said, then added "These questions better not be like the last ones, though."

"Okay. I'm ready." Ib said.

"Alrighty! Mary: Do you know what Id means? Because I think it suits you." Emily asked. (Guys, fill me in on that. What DOES it mean? Signed: Clueless. AKA: Me.)

"Umm...No. Should I know what it means?" Mary asked.

"Uh, next question. Mary again: Why did you die in the ending 'A Painting's demise'? You fulfilled all the requirements for means of escape. Was your information faulty or something?" Emily asked Mary.

"You see, when I entered the real world, I was really only in the gallery that was in the fabricated world. In order to go into the real world, I had to take someone else's life and become their's. Since I didn't take someone's life, I never got to the real world, and was killed myself." Mary explained.

"Wow. So it seems no one could leave..." Emily said.

"Do you have a question for all of us?" Ib asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Everyone: Do you realize all you die in multiple ending's? Mary's painting gets burned, Ib is chased by all the art works like the mannequins and the ladies in red and blue, that one painting eats Ib's rose, not to mention all the Ib alone endings. And Garry, you give your life in those endings to ensure Ib's escape. Any thoughts on that?"

"Hmm...Well, I guess it needed to be done. I mean, I did try to kill them after all! I don't blame them for doing that." Mary said.

"I would gladly give my life for Ib. She has more to live than I do." Gary said. *Everyone in the crowd said "Aww" and Garry stared blushing.*

"Hehe. Aww indeed! I don't really know why that painting wanted to eat the flowers I gave him. But I am glad that Garry gave that warning. But some people who played the game didn't listen to him. I also don't know why the painting's and manatees tried to attack me." (Not a typo.)

"I mean mannequins!" Ib corrected. (Humans make mistakes. I never see anything like that in a story, so I'll be the first one!)

"Okay! This one's for Garry: What's your favourite flavour of macaroon?" Emily asked.

"Oh, that's easy! Chocolate!" Garry answered with much excitement. "Hey Ib. Wanna go get some with me and Marry after We're done?" Garry asked Ib.

"I have to ask my parents first. If they say it's okay, then sure!" Ib said.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna invite me?!" Emily said.

"You can come too! Ib said.

"Yay! I know a great place that has some! Just one more question and we can go.

Ib: Do you get in trouble at home a lot?" Emily asked.

"Sometimes. I don't get into trouble much. But when I do, my mom yells really loud." Ib said and giggled.

"Okey-dokey then! Well guys, that's our show! Leave any questions for Ask Ib and Garry down below. Subscribe to become a bro today!" Emily said. *All cast members walked off stage and drove to the cafe for macaroons!*

**No but seriously, subscribe to Pewdiepie's channel! I'm a bro, and you should be too! Type 2 in your review if you're a bro!**


	3. Marry Again

**New chapter! Yaaaaay! And I am QUITE aware of Ib and Garry's real age! You can stop reviewing about it now! PLEASE. Just stop. Anyways, here you go! (I thought of having a live broadcast with an audience this time.)**

*Emily runs out on stage.*

"H-h-hey guys! What's up?!" Emily shouted. The crowd shouted back at her, aplauding.

"Are you ready for some questions?" she shouted. "YES!" the crowd shouted back in unison.

"I can't hear you!" she cupped her hand and leaned towards the crowd.

"YES!" the crowd shouted even louder.

"Alright, alright. Settle down." she said. Someone was still clapping. "Hey, I see you mister." she said, and pointed an accusing finger at the man. He stopped right after she said that.

"So, since we all know who's coming, why don't you tell me who today's guests are?" she asked the crowd.

"IB AND GARRY!" the crowd yelled.

Emily laughed. "Not quite..." she said and the crowd became confused.

"Since you all love her so much, and won't stop asking her questions: Please welcome, Marry!" Emily said as Marry walked out on stage for the third time. The crowd went wild.

Marry sat down on the single person chair, causing Emily to frown.

"Hey, you took my spot!" she said.

Marry smiled deviously. "What are you talking about? This is my spot." she said to Emily.

"Okay then, please welcome our next guests: Ib and Garry!" she shouted, then Ib and Garry walked out smiling. They sat down on the long couch. Emily took her seat next to them. Ib looked confused.

"Don't you usually sit over there?" she said while pointing to the chair where Marry was seated.

"Yes, but SOMEONE took my spot." she said, sending Marry a glare. Marry pretended she didn't see it and kept smiling.

"Alrighty-then! Let's get started! To: None other than Marry! The girl who took my seat! Were you in controll of the gallery like the main computers are of aperture? And if so, why didn't you just lock Garry in a room and have some other works of art attack the scaredy-cat?"

Garry looked scared for a moment. "Why...?" he whispered.

"Well, no. I wasn't in control. I was just another painting that came to life. But I suppose if I was, then I would definitely would lock him in some room. That might have gotten me somewhere!" Marry answered.

"...Okay! To Gary, spelled G-a-r-y, or Garry, spelled G-a-r-r-y, I don't know which. DO YOU LOVE IB? lIKE LOVE LOVE NOT FAMILY

LOVE? I SHIP YOUR LOVE TEAM AND I WANT IT TO BE CANNON! LOVE HER OF ELSE! YOU'LL SEE ME IN YOUR ROOM!"

"...WHAT?!" Garry screamed.

"He means yes." Marry answered for him.

"NO I DON'T, MARRY!" he yelled.

"Yeah...You kind of do." she argued. Garry sighed.

"Riiiiiight. To Garry: Do you have any pedo-bear dreams of I-"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Ib just sat there confused.

"What's a pedo-bear?" she asked. Garry's eyes widened.

"You'll learn about it when you're older." he said darkly.

"Well, I know that was short, but We have to end it here! By guys, and good-night!" Emily said, and exited the stage. She came right back and walked up to Marry.

"Don't touch my chair, Girly." she said, and then resumed her leaving.


	4. Pewds!

**I'm back! Here to answer your questions! Even though one of them isn't really a question! Oh, btw, I kind of know how old Ib and Garry's ages! You can stop telling me and reviewing about it now! PLEASE! Anyways, I will take one of the reviews and use it. It was more of a suggestion than anything. Which I am going to totally use! Thank you stranger! On with the questions and interrogating Garry! (Which is spelled with 2 r's.)**

Emily was already sitting in her chair, going over her lines, when her phone rang. The show hadn't started yet, so she answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Emily." She nearly choked as the person on the other line told her something.

"YES! OH MY GOSH, YES!" and with that, she hung up. The show was about to start, so she calmed herself a bit.

"Be cool, Emily. You've seen him plenty of times before, this is no different. Yes it is!" she freaked again.

Randomly, the director says their started in 5. Emily acts calm. Well, as calm as she can be. 5 minutes later, the show started.

"Hey hey hey! Guess who's here with more questions?" she called out. "And your favourite people, Ib and Garry!"

Hearing their names mentioned, Ib and Garry walked out onstage and sat on that same couch they allways sit on.

"Dang, people! And Marry! Everybody loves this chick, don't they?!"

Mary popped up from behind the couch, earning a scream from Garry, and a laugh from Ib. Then she sat in between them.

"Okay, I know it's supposed to be just Ib and Garry, with the exception of Mary, but I have a really special guest for you today! Say hello to...

PEWDIEPIE!"

Pewds ran out on stage, having the crowd roar.

"Oh my gosh! He's the guy who played our game! I love this guy!" shouted Ib.

Pewds smiled at her and sat in a new chair that was brought out before they started filming.

"Okay, okay, calm down people. Let's not get too excited. Trust me, I almost had a heart attack when I got the call that he was going to be on tonight." Emily said. "Anyways, we have questions! So they have to be answered tonight! Let's go!"

Pewds nodded, still smiling, and Mary clapped.

"Okey-dokey, then. First one is for, Pewdiepie! Pewds: What does it feel like to be on _Ask and Garry!_?" Emily asked, looking up at him.

"Honestly, I'm really excited to be here. All the Bros have been telling me to come, so I couldn't let them down." he answered.

"Okay! Ib: When you first met Mary, what did you think of her?" Emily asked the brunette.

"She's adorable!" she said shortly.

"Me too! For Ib and Garry: In the ending promise of reunion, Gary says you'll meet again. Well obviously you did, so what did you do?" Emily asked. Garry answered her.

"Um...Eat macroons? I took her to this caffè I know. I asked her parents first, of course."

"It's not necessarily a question, but for all: Actually, I have reasons to believe Mary DID have those realm controlling abilities. Because in the ending, "A Portraits Demise", Mary was capable of getting onto the Fabricated World painting without having to go through the sketchbook, however, in all of Ib and Garry's endings they needed to go through it because Mary needed to kill one of them."

"Well, I may have had a little control." Mary said.

"Next question! To Garry! Gary...HOW THE FUDGE DO YOU SPELL YOUR NAME?! What would you do if Mary was about to fall off a cliff, which would kill her, and Ib was drowning in a shark tank? Which would you save? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I...er, Ib,-I MEAN MARY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Garry shouted after Mary got out the palette knife.

"Okay then." said Pewds.

"Mary: Are you capable of wearing something else? If yes, then would you? Do you?" Emily asked.

"Well, duh! I have tons of outfits!" Mary said. "I had to paint them though. I'm not nearly as good as my dad was."

She was right. Some of her outfits had some sort of tear or smudge on them.

"Ib: Why are you wearing your school uniform? Was it a week day when you visited?"

"Um...No, and this isn't a school uniform." she said. "My school uniform is different. It has a black skirt with red fringe, and the shirt is white with a red jacket to go over it. Oh, but the tie is part of the uniform. I just thought it went well with this outfit."

"I thought it was a uniform." Pewdiepie said. "I'm a genius aren't I?"

"And the final question! Pewds, would you do the honors?" Emily handed the card to him and he read in aloud.

"Garry: How come your lighter didn't wear out during the adventure? Just sayin'."

"Maybe because I didn't use it the whole time. Plus, this thing is expensive for a lighter, and it should last for quite a while. If it did wear out, that means I got ripped off by that guy I got it from." Garry explained.

Mary widened her eyes.

"E-expensive?" she asked.

Garry looked at her curiously. "Mary, what did you do?"

"Nothing! It was Pewds who broke your lighter!" she shouted and ran backstage.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"I regret nothing!" she yelled from backstage. Garry ran after her.

"And that concludes this episode of Ask Ib and Garry. Goodnight." They all ran off stage to chase Garry and Mary.

**Weakest chapter ever.**


End file.
